clashriseofheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Basics of Gameplay
You can play CLASH in one of three modes: Campaign, Superbase, or Live Match, as well as the new Superleague mode. Whatever mode you chose, it will always be your deck versus a single opponent's deck. You defeat your opponent when you have taken his hero to zero Health. In Live Match, both players start with 50 Health; in Superbase, the attacking player has 40 Health; in Campaign, your Hero's starting Health can differ from one match to the next. __TOC__ Deck Building Deck building is your opportunity to try combinations, develop a strategy, and put those cards to use. To build a deck, you must either create a new Hero or edit an existing Hero. To create or edit a Hero, simply go to the My Heroes tab in the game. Select Power Sets for that hero. When you first start playing CLASH, you start with 2 Power Sets available to any hero you make. Once you reach level 10, you unlock a third Power Set. At level 30, you unlock a fourth Power Set for your Hero. Keep in mind, all the Power Sets are available to you. You just have to pick up to 4 for any Hero you make. When building a deck, you are limited to 12 Power Cards and 6 Allies . This is true of your opponents in Live Match and Superbase , but the AI in Campaign mode often has a unique deck and may follow different deck design rules. Here's a basic deck using Allies from the Villains pack. This Hero is using four Power Sets (so we know the player is at least level 30). Dark, Archery, Water, and Might gives this hero a combination of Damage, Focus, Heal, Defense, Cleanse and some pesky minions with the Shadow Fiend and Zombify. This video just below demonstrates creating and editing a deck. Playing Cards You draw five cards to start the match and will draw cards to replace any that you have played, meaning you start each turn with five cards. Unless you are under the effects of Sink (see Glossary), you can play any or all of these cards, if you have enough Focus to play them. You will generate Focus at the start of your turn and can gain additional on-demand Focus with cards like Concentrate, Burn Bright, or Zen Arrow. Use this Focus to play cards according to their cost. CLASH Interface 1.jpg CLASH Interface 2.jpg An Ally is always played in an open Ally slot, and when it enters play, it has Summoning Sickness (see Glossary ). This means your Ally won't attack on the turn it enters play and must wait until your next turn, unless that Ally has Rush (see Glossary ). Using the sample deck from the Building A Deck section above, the first image in the slideshow below shows the game before any player has played any cards. The second image shows the game 5 rounds in; in that second image, the Hero named Clash can play any cards he chooses, as long as their cost does not exceed his current focus. But notice, he has a Stim Cap 2 that he can play, which will let him add Focus for the current turn. His opponent is likely in for a nasty surprise! Focus Gain Players start the game by gaining staggered Focus and then each gain 50 Focus per turn. Players can gain additional focus by using Power cards such as Mental Acuity, Gaia's Favor, Concentrate, Zen Arrow, and Burn Bright, as well as Allies such as Mr. Know, Arkana, and Thulu. Why the staggered Focus gain to start the match? In an earlier version of the game, both players gained 10 Focus, then 20, then 30, 40, and then 50 each turn after that. But this gave the player with first turn an advantage. After much mathematical modeling and deliberation by the game's developers, this was changed to the staggered method above, providing much more balance to the game. Category:Gameplay